unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Port Permits
Port Permits are granted automatically from the Guard at the entrance to the Castle/Palace/Doge Estate in the player's capital city once he reaches the required fame needed to obtain it. Fame can be obtained in a variety of ways such as quests, investing, crafting and sea battles. The required fame for each nation to gain access to certain areas of the world is listed below. You will also gain the port permits for the remainder of Europe upon completion of the Intermediate School. Imperial Quests Please bear in mind, that upon completion of an imperial quest, you must return to your capital in order to gain the port permit In order to receive further port permits, you will need to successfully complete the imperial quests. To start imperial quests, you need to have earned all previous (fame) permits. The imperial quests need to be performed in a specific order. The following list is ranked in order, and includes the location of the quest as well. The completion of the quest can also earn you perks; these are listed in the final column. After turning in the quest for Southeast Asia (completed in Calicut and turned in to your home official), you should be recalled to the palace when attempting to leave port at which time you should be offered the circumnavigator quest and receive port permits for south of the Spice Island (Australia area). http://uwo.wikispaces.com/Around+the+World+questguide The quests for canals (Panama, Suez) are not available until the pair of corresponding ports are discovered (Panama/Portobelo; Suez/Cairo). After having completed the imperial quest for West South America, you will have to go back to your capital to obtain the port permit, then sail to Panama to enter and discover the town, and only after that the imperial quest for the Panama canal will be available in Santiago. New Port Permit can be acquired by progressing in Mercator's quest of charting the whole world. There are several benefits to be earned by completing imperial quests apart from port permits. All of them will give you Patriot Awards, which are necessary for Original Ship Skills and to create a universal Recipe Book that doesn't take up inventory. At the start of the Circumnavigation storyline, you must go the palace to get Oceania before going to Rio. Mercator Commissions After receiving the East Asia Port Permit, you can start doing Sea Investigations with Mercator in Amsterdam. #You will be granted the western Far North of Europe port permit for the first investigation for the Northeast Passage. The first is investigations of the Northern Europe Region doing Map Investigations in Fram Strait, Denmark Basin, Lofoten Basin, Norway Basin. #After completing those, you will receive the are second part of Far North of Europe and will be asked to complete Western Barents Sea, Eastern Barents Sea and North Norwegian Sea (additionally White Sea opens up, fully opening the Northern Region of Europe region). Speak with Mercator again you will be granted the West Coast of North America port permit. #The third step you receive the North Eurasia permit, opening the Northern Region of Eurasia area, and you are commissioned to do the map investigations of West Kara Sea, East Kara Sea, and Laptev Sea. Upon completing that commission you receive the Far East Eurasia permit. #You are then commissioned to do the map investigations of Kotelny Island, East Siberia Sea and the Chuckchi Sea. After completing that commission you receive the final Bering Sea port permit. #You are also commission to do the map investigations of the Sea of Okhotsk, the shores of the Kamchatka Peninsula, the East Bering Sea and the West Bering Sea. Upon completion of that, you will be done the Northeastern passage. This will open up a new set of Sea Investigations with Mercator for the Northwestern passage. #The first set is investigations of South Greenland Sea and North Greenland Sea. References